homework near the lake
by leilah26
Summary: it's a Friday after noon and our harvest moon people who are little kids have to do homework. all the bachelors and bachelorette from "tree of tranquility" bad summary, better story.


If you had walked into the only classroom on Waffle Island, the one on the top floor of the town hall, you would have thought only one thing, that teacher needed a vacation. It was a Friday afternoon, 2 minuets till the end of school, and the teacher looked like she wanted to jump out the window.

Julius was sitting behind a blushing Candace, playing with her hair.

Kathy and Selina were leaning on a desk painting each other's nails.

Phoebe, Anissa and Renee were trying to do their work, but they would occasionally glance at one another and start to giggle.

Maya and Luna had given up doing work and were just giggling.

Jin was sitting quietly, tuning everyone out, and was reading a book thicker then his glasses.

Toby was lying on his desk, sleeping.

Owen and Calvin were arm wrestling.

Luke was bugging the heck out of Gill, which was making Akari laugh.

And Chase was drawing pictures on food all over his notebooks.

Then the bell rang, the Teacher had to yell to be heard over the kids running out of the room, "REMEMBER YOUR HOMEWORK! YOU HAVE TO WRITE A PAGE ON WHAT YOU WANT TO BE WHEN YOU GROW UP!"

Once outside, Luke ran in front of all the kids, "hey I know, lets all go to the waterfall!"

The kids shrugged or smiled and nodded, except for one.

"Since when are you in charge!" gill asked, his light blue eyes squinted accusingly at Luke.

The blue haired boy paused for a bit, his eye brows scrunched together, "I.... don't...know."

"Oh come on Gilly, it'll be fun. The waterfall's one of the most relaxing places on this island." Toby said, smiling lazily.

"But-but, what about our homework! Jin, you have to agree with me!"

Jin pushed his glasses up higher on his nose, "if the waterfall is as relaxing as Toby says it is, then I suppose we could always do our homework there."

Gill sighed, defeated, and let the wave of 18 kids bring him to the waterfalls.

All the 18 kids were spread out next to the river writing in their notebooks.... except for one.

Luke sighed and looked around. He didn't feel like writing, he also didn't know what to write. He needed something to do.

"Akari!" he whispered. She didn't answer. "Akari!" he whispered a bit louder, still nothing. "AKARI!"

"Luke, SHUT IT!" Luna yelled back.

Maya gasped, "You said the S. word!"

"THAT'S not the S. word dummy!" Chase said.

"Oh ya! Then what is it?" Reene asked.

"Well you'll tell on me if I say" Chase sad back.

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"HEY LOOK A MONKEY!" Calvin yelled pointing across the river.

Gill sighed, "I KNEW I wouldn't get any work done here."

Jin looked over at Luke, "if Luke had kept his mouth shut, you would of gotten more work done."

"I can't HELP it! I don't know what I want to be when I grow up!"

Julius scoffed, "how can you not know?"

"I just CAN'T!"

"Why? Do you know?" Akari asked Julius.

Julius stood up and flipped his hair, "I'm going to be the most famous fashion designer in the world, no, THE UNIVERSE!"

"I'm sure the aliens will love your boots," Anissa said, which brought her, Phoebe and Renee to laughter.

Julius sat down and pouted, "Girls, what do they know."

Luna stood up angrily, "more then you! I'm going to be the president of the world when I grow up!"

Gill rolled his eyes, "that's impossible, no one can be the president of the world."

Luna smiled, "no one yet. Now you tell them what you want to be Candace! Go on!"

Candace looked down at her feet and muttered something.

Julius leaned in, "she said she wants to be a.... tailor. Oh how cute!"

Candace blushed even harder.

Kathy smirked, "a tailor is all well and good...but I'm going to be something even better. I'm going to be a bartender!"

Selina clapped, but everyone else stared at her.

"You wrote you wanted to be a bartender!" Gill asked in shock.

Kathy looked puzzled, "ya? So what?"

"You... you can't write that!"

"Did the teacher say I couldn't?"

"Well. No bu-"

"Is there a law saying a can't be one?"

"NO bu-"

"Then that's what I'm being"

The Selina bounced up, "OH! My turn, I'm going to be, a dancer!"

She started twirling around and around. Luke's eye's grew wide, "pretty...."

Akari smacked him over the head with her hand. Rubbing his head he looked at her puzzled, but she just crossed her arms, looking away annoyed.

"Girls, " he muttered, still rubbing his head.

Anissa smiled, "I'm going to work on my parents farm, they have such pretty flowers there."

"Ya! Me to," Renee agreed, "oh, but with my farm."

"I'm going to be an inventor," Phoebe added.

" That's all so boring! I'm going to have the most bestest job in the world!" Maya said bouncing up and down.

"Oh ya? What is it?" Chase asked.

"I'm going to eat food!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

Chase looked at her like she was stupid, "that's not a job!"

"Ya it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Ya it IS!"

"No it's-arg! Toby! Back me up here!"

Everyone turned to look at Toby, who was looking in the river, "aren't the fish so pretty? They just swim around all day, it's like they're doing a little dance."

Chase blinked, "forget it! I give up!"

Toby looked up, "with what?"

Akari shook her head, "nothing Toby, what are you going to be when you grow up?"

Toby thought about it, "I think.... I think I would have to chose something that I like doing.... cause there's no point in doing something you don't like to do..."

Owen laughed, "then your job would be to sleep and look at fish!"

Toby smiled, "ya.... I like it."

"But you can't do that for the rest of your life! You wouldn't get any money!" Gill said.

Owen looked at Gill, "well since you're so smart, what are you going to do?"

Gill stood up and straitened his tie, " I am going to be the mayor of this very island."

"We're doomed," Owen whispered to Calvin.

Gill crossed him arms and sat back down, "the nerve!"

"Well I'M going to work in the mines! There are tons of pretty jewels down there! I'll be rich in a day!" Owen yelled.

"Ya, and I are going to be an explorer! I'm going to see tons of wild and dangerous animals.... LIKE THAT MONKEY!" Calvin pointed across the river again.

Jin closed his book, "as for me, my parents want me to be a doctor, so that is what I'm going to be. So have you decided what you're going to be yet Luke?"

Luke looked puzzled, taping his chin. Then he bounced up, "I GOT IT! I'M GOING TO BE-"

"A carpenter like your father?" Luna interrupted.

"What? No way! I'm going to be.... A ROBOT-NINJA-PIRATE!"

Everyone blinked, no one said a word.

"Wow."

"Okay..."

"Well I gota go."

"See ya Luna!"

"Bye gilly!"

Luke starred at the spot that once held the eight-teen kids, now there was only two.

"What did I say?" he asked Akari.

"I don't think it was you, it was just getting late," she answered.

"Hmm...I guess.....say! you never told me what you wanted to be."

She looked at the blue haired boy, "my job will be, to make sure you don't get hurt being a robot-ninja-pirate." She smiled.

"AWESOME! Lets go!" he said, running off.

Akari giggled, "a robot-ninja-pirate, what next," and went to catch up to him.

**_well there you have it, my little frendship fanfic..i have no idea how old they are suposed to be..but oh well. _**

**_comment plz!  
_**


End file.
